Crashing All Around
by Memmzer
Summary: Amarill Willtaker is Edgeworth's coworker and has been his friend since the beginning of his career. Now she has to deal with the loss of her sister and her personality glitches. As always, Edgeworth tries to help. Edgeworth/OC
1. Prologue

_Prolouge_

Amarill Willtaker twirled the broken pencil in between her fingers as she sat at the cluttered desk. This was her home, seeing as she hardly ever left. The papers lying on her desk were a detailed description of an arson case she should be studying. She turned to the small book case on the wall. It was near bursting with all the case files. Perhaps she should get a new larger one. She shook her head at the thought and sighed.

"Still here are we?" Miles Edgeworth asked as he leaned against her door frame.

"I could be asking you the same question," Amarill said smiling. He had a strange way of popping in just when she needed a distraction.

"I've heard we have an arson case."

"Yes. What of it?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Miles asked crossing the room to stand at her desk.

"Of course," Amarill replied, shooting him a curious glance.

"This will be your first case without her. Are you sure you're ready to take one so soon?"

"I'm quite capable of taking a case without my big sister leaning over my shoulder."

The steel in her voice was unmistakable, but she knew it was a lie.

"I'm not questioning your ability as a prosecutor. I'm worried about you," Miles replied, his brow furrowing as he sighed.

"I'll be fine," Amarill said, her tone softening.

Miles searched her face for any hint of grief. That was what everyone expected from someone who had lost their sister only two months before. He sighed as he saw nothing and ran his hand through his short black hair.

"Alright, Rill. Go home and get some sleep, okay? You need it," Miles said as he moved to stand in the doorway.

"Only if you do," Amarill replied.

Miles smiled before turning to walk down the tiled hallway. How long ago had he meet Rill again? He sighed at the memory. It had been three years ago. Rill had been a college student studying to be a prosecutor then. She had tagged along with her sister, Carissa, to report to Manfred VonKarma. Miles had been popping in on his mentor when he had seen her, little more then a child in his eyes. Her short brown hair had been pinned up and she had been tugging on her over-sized sweater while her big turquoise eyes searched the room. Carissa had suggested that Miles take her sister across the street to a little cafe and VonKarma had agreed. That had been the beginning of a long standing friendship between the two.

Miles sighed as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would send him to the ground floor. Rill had changed after her sister had died though.

Edgeworth leaned against the elevator wall and sighed. "Rill, what's going on?"


	2. A Tag Along

Carson is not mine. She belongs to one of my friends who asked me to write her into my story. Amarill is the only one I own. :D

A Tag Along

Amarill sat on the leather couch that was in the lobby of the prosecuting building. She looked down at her watch. She was half an hour early. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Miles would be here soon to pick her up and they would ride to the crime scene together.

The Bridge was a rather pricey hotel, but it was also their crime scene. An occupied room 226 had gone up in flames yesterday. The Bridge? Hadn't Miles always wanted to go there? Maybe they could go when the case was over.

Amarill shook her head and scowled. _'Damn it, girl! Can't you concentrate for five minutes?'_ she asked herself.

Amarill's eyes popped open at the sound of Miles's voice to find him standing in front of her.

"Come now, Rill. What's that scowl for?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Amarill broke into a broad smile.

"Ah, that's more like it," Miles said, taking her hand to help her up.

Amarill and Miles walked out of the automatic glass doors of the lobby to Miles's red sports car. Amarill ran a hand along the side as she walked to the passenger door.

"Is Gumshoe at the crime scene yet?" Amarill asked as Miles started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"I've never been to The Bridge before."

"Too bad we're going to a crime scene instead of to the restaurant." Miles said sighing.

"Too bad you can't ever find a date to dinner," Amarill said laughing.

Miles laughed as well. It was strange to hear Amarill laughing again. It had been a long time.

The two found themselves riding in silence for the remainder of the trip. Amarill gasped as The Bridge came into view. It was a twelve story building that seemed to be made of nothing but windows. Big cursive letters proclaimed its name to the masses and made Amarill think of the Aristocrats of the Victorian era. Miles chuckled at her gasp as the car came to a stop.

Amarill stepped out and looked up the side of the building. About three floors above her was a broken window. _'That must be room 226,'_ she thought. She continued her walk to the doors which were opened by a doorman. She raised an eyebrow at Miles.

"It is fancy, much fancier then I expected."

"When I say fancy, I mean fancy." Miles said frowning as he caught sight of the scruffy detective that was usually following along behind him.

Amarill looked quizzically at Detective Gumshoe as she caught sight of the teenager trailing him. Her waist length, wavy black hair had small streaks of pink and blue and her gray eyes held a spark that Amarill envied. The bounce in her step annoyed Amarill to no end.

"Detective, I believe you have a tag along," she said pointing at the bubbly child.

"Oh. Her? She's my-" Gumshoe began, trying to explain.

"Carson Gumshoe! Reporting for duty and ready to investigate, Ma'am!" the teen exclaimed, snapping to attention at the sight of the prosecutor.

"Another Gumshoe, eh?" Amarill asked. She was beginning to like the child more, now that she had stopped jumping about and causing a ruckus. "I didn't know you had children, Gumshoe."

Gumshoe blushed a deep red at the statement. "She's not my kid, pal! She's my niece!"

"Yep!" Carson said moving to place her hands on her hips, but as she did she hit a vase with her elbow, sending it crashing to the floor.

Amarill's eyes narrowed. "You can tag along with your uncle as long as you don't break anything at the crime scene. I hope you start taking your medicine before you come."

"Indeed," Miles said turning his attention to the girl as well.

Suddenly Carson's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape. "Mi-Miles Edgeworth!"

"Yes?" Miles asked arching an eyebrow and frowning.

Carson broke into a wide smile that revealed a mouth full of sparkly white teeth and moved closer to Miles. Amarill glared at the girl and crossed her arms.

"You're kind of one of her idols, Mr. Edgeworth," Gumshoe said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How flattering," Miles said his frown deepening. "Gumshoe."

Gumshoe began to follow after Miles, but Carson turned to look back at Amarill, who was flipping through the autopsy report before going to the crime scene.

"Why doesn't she have a detective following her, Uncle Gummy?" Carson asked, tugging on his coat sleeve.

"Her detective is out on maternity leave," Gumshoe explained.

Miles looked up, a sudden thought striking him. Carson acted a lot like the old Rill. Perhaps being with her would bring her back. "Why don't you tag her for the moment?"

"Can I?" Carson asked her smile widening, if that was possible.

"Go ahead," Miles said pointing to Amarill.

"Don't cause too much trouble, pal!" Gumshoe called after the sprinting teen.

Carson was too preoccupied with getting to her newfound boss to listen to her uncle, who for once might have been wise. She skidded to a screeching halt, but she had been going to fast to stop in front of the reading prosecutor. She found herself knocking the woman over and smiled apologetically at Amarill's frown.

"Carson? What are you doing over here?" Amarill asked with a touch of agitation.

"I figured since you didn't have a detective shadow for the time being, I would follow you," Carson said hopping up and offering her hand.

Amarill took it and stood up, looking over at the surprised Gumshoe and smiling Miles. What was Miles up to? She sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to let it go for the time being.

"Shall we?" Amarill sighed, walking towards the duo.

Carson nodded and followed her, just like she had seen her Uncle Gummy do. Amarill glared at Miles, despite his playful smile.

"This little game had better be fun, Miles," She said frowning.

"That all depends on whether or not it works," Miles replied winking at Carson and walking towards the elevator. His next words were directed towards the hyper active Carson. "Keep her in check will you."

As the doors shut behind him, Amarill was left fuming over the comment. She turned on Carson and glared down at her. "Come on!"

Carson obediently stepped into the second elevator behind the agitated prosecutor, blissfully aware that Miles Edgeworth had chosen her for some unknown task.


End file.
